The Red Queen
by haruhiharu
Summary: A quick narrative.


I wrote this as a narrative for one of my sculptures i made in school. It's the red queen holding her head in her hand , gazing down at it. First time writing like this, pleaze comment. But be gentle im new to this.

A short pudgy man ran through the castle halls, his elegant blank and red pinstripe coat tails flopping this way and that .Muttering to himself, he jogged passed many large paints on the wall, each one of a single woman. His brow was pinched as he picked up his pace.

Soon he arrived at a large wooden door, easily 10 times his size. Detailed craving riddled the ancient oak surface. Pushing with all his might, the door slowing began to creak open. Inside was a grand hall. Giant fancy pillars jutted up toward the ceiling , larger tinted windows flooded the room with red. Grand rugs and sculptures and paintings littler the hall. One partially large rug stretched from the door to the other end of the hall.

At the end, a small crowd of people , unbecomingly dress in red and black garbs of the higher class, crowded around a large throne. It was decorated in an magnificent manner. Larger thick red curtain hung from either sides, the throne garnished in gold , rare jewels and fine tapestry. The throne sat upon and platform, raising in above the people who gathered around it.

The small man walked quickly toward the throne, as he approached, the crowd parted to let him through; he could hear them murmur about him. It didn't make his job any easier. When he was finally at the base of the platform he bowed humbly before the woman seated atop the throne.

She was donned in a red and black dress. The suit of the dress had red hearts masterfully sewed on to the black. A larger red heart was neatly printed across the bust. Her red hair flowing down over her shoulders, tints of white were threaded in between the red. A small golden crowd sat upon her head. The red queen.

She looked irritated as she gazed down her nose at him. She stayed like that as she studied the pudgy man. Finally she snapped, " What business do you have?". She studied the pudgy man as she waited for his answer.

" Y…Your ma…majesty, your …your knights" he stuttered, fear her reaction, she just glared down at him, " they say they have lost her trail". he closed his eyes tight, waiting for what would surely happen next. The room was silent. The queen face did not change. She just sat there for a moment looking down at the man , taking in the full weight of his report. Eventually she raised her hand off the arm rest of the throne, signaling for her court to leave her. Soon only the short man stood before her.

She sighed, slowly standing. He man began to tremble. She began to pace, her index finger resting on her bottom lip, she was plotting. "How?" she asked very quietly. The man barely heard her, only lifting his head a small bit. "Pardon?" he replied.

"Tell me, how do my best knights, my most skilled trackers and my quickest men loose a little girl?" her tone had a hint of bitterness.

He didn't reply this time.

"No answer?" she said tauntingly.

He was scared to the bone. The queen never toke bad news well.

She strode over to the side of the throne quickly and gracefully grabbing some thing and slipping it behind her back. The queen leisurely strolled down from the platform and began to circle the man. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Finally she stopped beside him.

In a single rapid motion, she lifted the axe behind her back and chopped the man's head clean off. It rolled on the floor, landing quietly next to the hem of her dress. She glazed lazily down at the head, as she produced a red handkerchief, and clean the blade of her weapon.

She walked back up to her throne, sitting down daintily. She began to rub her temples. All these happenings were give her an awful headache.

"First my husband tries to over throw me , and now… this girl…." the queen spoke to herself, " they shall never have my throne". She removed her crown and placed in in her lap. She placed her hands on either side of her head. Calmly, she lifted her head off her neck, her face had a peaceful look. She placed in on her lap , next to the crown.

" When will they learn? I'd rather lose my head than surrender my throne."


End file.
